


Lockdown is lonely

by RowanSilverwolf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #wakethesnake, #wakethesnek, Aziraphale loves Crowley, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Humour, M/M, Phone Call, lockdown - Freeform, tiny bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf
Summary: It’s finally July, Aziraphale checks only with his favourite demon:  Only rated teen for a swear word.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

“Yes?” came a sleepy groan.

“Ah, hello. It’s me.”

“I know it's you Aziraphale. Do we always have to have this same conversation at the start of every phone call?”

“Uh well. I suppose not. How would you like them to start?”

“With you getting to the point?” Crowley sighed.

“Oh my, someone has woken up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“What do you want, angel?”

AIraphale could almost hear Crowley’s eye roll. “I just thought I’d check in. Last time we spoke you said you were going to sleep until July.”

“Is it July already?”

“Yes I’m rather afraid it is.”

”Is all this virus lockdown bollocks over with?”

“Not quite unfortunately.”

“Eugh. Right. Fill me in. What have I missed?” the demon sighed again.

“Oh well a great many things. Obviously we’ve had the usual; people not listening to rules. Arguments and demonstrations over masks. We’ve had organised protests and riots in America. Protests here too. Statues being torn down. Raves in parks. Honestly it’s like the world has gone mad this year. Add all of that to the fires and earthquakes…. well it’s almost as if Armageddon is trying to muscle in again.”

“Sounds like the humans have done a good enough job to not need me at the moment,” Crowley said, stifling a yawn.

“Well quite.”

“Maybe I’ll just reset my alarm for November and go back to sleep, seeing as nothing has changed for the better.”

“Well there is one slight change.”

“Mmm?”

“Um, people who live alone can form a support bubble with another household. They can visit and keep each other company.”

“Right?”

“Well. I was thinking. We both live alone. Perhaps we could… be each other's bubble?”

“I thought you were happy on your own, catching up on your reading and ...baking” Crowley said sarcastically.

“Oh I am. Only….”

“Only?”

“Oh alright I’m bored!”

“What?!”

“I’m bored and…. well I thought you might like to...I mean if you’ve got nothing better to do...slither over with some wine?”

There was silence on the other end. 

“I mean it was your idea in the first place and now it’s not against the rules…..Crowley? Are you still there?”

“No,” Crowley’s voice came from behind him making the angel jump and spin round. 

“Oh you…. sneaky…. snake.” He noted the relief and joy that he felt seeing his friend back in his book shop. Like a missing piece of his puzzle.

The demon grinned. “So this ‘bubble’. What does it involve?”

“Good wine, good cake and good company for starters,” Aziraphale smiled with a shrug.

Crowley nodded. “You’ve twisted my arm.” He flopped down on the sofa, making himself at home. And he was home really. He liked the bookshop although he’d never admit it. It was welcoming and warm, like it’s owner, the faint smell of coconut and fresh linen occasionally reached him mixed with the unmistakable smell of books. It smelt like Aziraphale and he liked It. ”What changed your mind?”

“I told you, I’m bored,” the principality insisted. 

“Angel, you’ve been on your own before. You’ve got hundreds, nay  _ thousands  _ of books. You can’t have read them all.”

“No, I haven’t but, well the thing is. I might have missed you.”

“You what?!”

“I missed you! I’ve grown accustomed to having you lazing around the shop.”

Crowley huffed a small laugh and removed his glasses, dropping them on a table before pouring two glasses of wine. Passing one to Aziraphale he smiled gently. “I missed you too angel. Well I would have if I’d been awake,” his smile stretched into a grin.

Aziraphale could help but grin in reply. “Welcome back dear boy.”


	2. December 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris is back on the tv....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I was finished with this as a one shot.... then Bojo changed the rules again.... this is definitely the last chapter....

“Well that’s going to go down like a lead balloon,” Crowley huffed. 

“What is dear?”

“Did you not listen to a word he said? He’s cancelled Christmas.”

“No one can cancel Christmas except the almighty,” Aziraphale sighed, sitting back in his chair.

“Well he has. No one on London is allowed to see anyone outside their own household. He comes blundering out, like a great buffoon and talks a load of bollocks, as usual. He hasn’t got a clue what he’s doing, none of them do. Bloody politicians; always half a year behind the rest of humanity.”

“I suppose it’s for their own good,” Aziraphale sighed.

“Well yes, obviously. But still. To promise something and then rip it away. That’s something my lot would do.”

The angel regarded him, slouched on the sofa. “I suppose you’re entirely sure that this….thing has nothing to do with your lot.”

“How would I know? They don’t tell me anything anymore. Normally I wouldn’t put it past them, but the longevity of this situation is a bit far past their attention span,” Crowley grumbled.

“Regrets?”

“About what?” the demon looked round at him.

“Waking up and coming here.”

“Course not. Just dragging on is all. And with this lot cancelling Christmas, means less mischief for me. And I get bored with no mischief.”

“Crowley, you are a creature of the occult, a mere virus cannot harm you. If you’re that bored you can always leave,” Aziraphale reminded him gently.

“Would you come with me?”

“Good Lord no. I should stay and go through it with everyone else.”

“Well then.”

“What?”

“You still haven’t learned have you?”

“Learned what?”

“What ‘our side’ means.”

Aziraphale frowned at him. 

“Angel, I’m not going anywhere without you.”

The angel’s breath hitched on. Crowley wasn’t looking at him anymore. Instead he was glaring at the tv, his glasses discarded long ago. 

Aziraphale smiled to himself as he crossed the room and sat down next to Crowley. 

The redhead continued to stare ahead, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he mulled over his last words and wondering on the wisdom of saying them out loud.

“Well, thank goodness for that,” Aziraphale told him. “I’d miss you terribly if you left.” He hesitated before gently taking Crowley’s hand. 

“Well, you know what they say; there’s no place like home.” Crowley gave Aziraphale’s hand a gentle squeeze and rested his head on the angel’s shoulder. “Oh Bollocks!” He exclaimed suddenly sitting up.

“Whatever’s wrong now?”

“He’s closed all the shops.”

“Well not  _ all _ .”

“Fine, he’s closed  _ most _ of the shops.”

“Well that’s alright. There’s nothing we really need that’s not already here.”

“But your Christmas present was in one,” Crowley whined.

“You… you  _ bought _ me a Christmas present? I didn’t think we were doing presents?” Shock was plain in Aziraphale’s voice.

“We’re not. Not really. I just saw it and thought you’d like it,” he shrugged.

“Oh, well that’s very nice of you.”

“No it’s not.”

“No, of course. Well, thank you for the thought. But if it’s causing you such distress, you could just miracle it here.”

“S’ppose, not the same though, is it?”

“Dearest Crowley, you are being rather dramatic.”

Crowley huffed. “Yeah alright.” He snapped his fingers. “Here,” he said, handing him a box.

“But it’s not Christmas yet,” Aziraphale gasped, scandalised.

“Boris has cancelled Christmas in London. Might as well have it now.”

“No. I will wait until Christmas Day,” he said, placing under the Christmas tree before sitting back down beside his friend. 

The demon sighed before looking at him. “Whatever you want. Merry Christmas, Angel.”

Aziraphale smiled “Merry Christmas my dear.”


End file.
